A Cullen Carol
by ALiSON.PLOWY.STALTSON.JACOBY
Summary: Traditional Holiday songs changed to fit the Twilight characters!
1. Edward the Sparkly Vampire

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wouldn't give me rights to twilight, boohoo. :( Also, I don't own any of these songs. (The original ones)**

**I wrote this with ostentatious. spontaneous. ME, Mandie, and Miss Ter. But I don't mind if you give me all the credit.**

**And now, on with the show!**

To the Tune of "Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer"

You know Jasper and Alice

and Emmett and Rosalie

Carlisle and Esme

and Bella and Nessie

But do you recall the most famous vampire of all

Edward the sparkly vampire (vampire)

Has some very shiny skin (in the sunlight)

And if you ever saw him (saw him)

You would even say he's dazzling (like a diamond)

All of those smelly werewolves (werewolves)

Used to laugh and call him names (filthy bloodsucker)

They never let poor Edward (Edward)

Join in any vampire games (like baseball)

Then one rainy day in Forks

Bella came to town (with Charlie)

"Edward with your skin so bright,

Won't you marry me tonight?" (I do!)

Then all the fan girls loved him (loved him)

As they shouted out with glee (bite me!)

Edward the sparkling vampire (vampire)

You'll go down in history (like the Volturi)


	2. Twelve Days of Twilight

On the first day of Christmas, Edward gave to me,

A Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the second day of Christmas, Alice gave to me,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the third day of Christmas, Emmett gave to me,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the fourth day of Christmas, Rosalie gave to me,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the fifth day of Christmas, Carlisle gave to me,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the sixth day of Christmas, Esme gave to me,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the seventh day of Christmas, Bella gave to me,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the eight day of Christmas, Jasper gave to me,

Eight happy feelings,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the ninth day of Christmas, Jacob gave to me,

Nine sarcastic phrases,

Eight happy feelings,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the tenth day of Christmas, Nessie gave to me,

Ten pretty pictures,

Nine sarcastic phrases,

Eight happy feelings,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Charlie gave to me,

Eleven cop car rides,

Ten pretty pictures,

Nine sarcastic phrases,

Eight happy feelings,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Renee gave to me,

Twelve rushed decisions,

Eleven cop car rides,

Ten pretty pictures,

Nine sarcastic phrases,

Eight happy feelings,

Seven broken limps,

Six words of wisdom,

Five gallons of blood,

Four dirty glances,

Three great big bear hugs,

Two makeovers,

And a Volvo- stupid, shiny


	3. Edward Cullen's Coming to Town

You better watch out  
You better not trip  
Better not bleed  
'Cause he thinks you smell good  
Edward Cullen's coming to Forks

He's dazzlin' us all

In the sunlight he sparkles

He's the one in the ostentatious Volvo **(a/n: hahaha… ostentatious)**

Edward Cullen's coming to Forks

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
Because he can read minds for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!  
You better not trip  
Better not bleed  
'Cause he thinks you smell good  
Edward Cullen's coming to town

**a/n: yeah. this one isn't very good…. oh well! in the words of OSM, "suck it". :P**


	4. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob

**a/n: Breaking Dawn spoiler dudes!  
Dedicated to my Jewish friends who always complain about the millions of Christmas songs (you know who you are!)**

To the tune of "Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" – Point of view: Bella

I have a friend named Jacob  
One day he began to phase  
And when he's mad and angry  
Then werewolf he shall play

Oh – Jacob, Jacob, Jacob  
He's way stronger than clay  
And when he gets real angry  
Then werewolf he shall play

He has a big body  
With legs so long and strong  
My werewolf never tires  
So every fight he wins

Oh – Jacob, Jacob, Jacob  
He's way stronger than clay  
And when he gets real angry  
Then werewolf he shall play

Jacob's always sarcastic  
It loves to tease Rosalie  
On Nessie he imprinted  
And is best friend to me

Oh – Jacob, Jacob, Jacob  
He's way stronger than clay  
And when he gets real angry  
Then werewolf he shall play


End file.
